This invention relates to bed clothing, and especially to blankets, comforters, quilts and other bed covers. Beds come in at least four standard sizes, namely twin size, full size, queen size, and king size. Twin size beds and full size beds differ in width, though they have a common length. Similarly, queen size beds and king size beds differ in width, though they have a common length, different, though only modestly so, from the length of twin size beds and full size beds. These are the most common sizes, though there are others. Twin size beds and full size beds use bed clothing which is 86 inches long. Queen size beds and king size beds use bed clothing which is 90 inches long.
It is quite common for a given household to have more than one size of bed in the house. It is also quite common to maintain a variety of bed clothing for a given bed or plurality of beds of a common size so as to be able to change at least the top piece of bed clothing seasonally in order to use the bed clothing as part of a changing decorating theme.
A first issue for the homemaker is that use of each piece of bed clothing is limited to a single size of bed whereby separate sets of bed clothing must be maintained for each size of bed in the house.
A second issue faced by the homemaker is the cleaning of especially the thicker bed cloths such as quilts and comforters. Especially with the relatively larger bed sizes, blankets, quilts, and comforters are commonly so massive that such bed clothing items are not readily cleaned in conventional-size home laundry machines.
Thus, there is a need for cost-effective bed clothing products which can be universally fitted onto any standard size bed.
There is also a need for cost-effective bed clothing products which are readily susceptible of being cleaned in home laundry machines.